Stretchable electronic assemblies may be used in applications where computing power may be utilized to enhance the application. Healthcare and fitness are examples of just a couple of applications that may utilize stretchable electronic assemblies, which may include one or more sensors to monitor bodily functions (e.g. heart rate).
One class of stretchable electronic assemblies that is rising in importance relates to garments which include electronic components. However, there may be a variety of operational and manufacturing concerns associated with incorporating electronic components into garments that are meant to be worn on the body. One exemplary concern relates to preventing the electrical conductor which connects various components of the stretchable electronic assembly from being damaged when the garment and stretchable electronic assembly are stretched.